315:The Lilo Adventures of Christmas specials
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Lilo and the gang have returned to The Xavier Apartments and are going to share their versions on how they spent their Winter Break.
1. Chapter 1

At the Xavier Apartments, they were having a New Years Eve Party. Lilo came in wearing a beautiful Hawaiian dress while Stitch wore a sparkly top hat and bowtie, "New Years!" Stitch shouted.

Inside, she was greeted by Megaforce, Samurai Rangers, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel, Force Fighters V, Liz Sarge, Durga, Vishnu, and Hanuman. Lilo was so thrilled to see her super friends again.

"Happy New Year!" shouted Lilo.

"Happy New Year to you too Lilo," Troy said,

"How was Hawaii," Jake asked.

"Amazing," Lilo said,

Then they saw their old friends from their tour.

"How were your Christmas vacations?" Stitch asked.

"They were amazing," Ben said,

"My parents, Rocket, Groot and I went skiing in Dinkletown." Donna continued,

"Me familia stayed at Emily Bear's residents with the other Muppets" Cho shouted.

"Rey, Poe and I went to Bikini Bottom and cured its town of Jerktonium," Finn explained,

"Tucker and I helped our new Equestrian friend, "Minty" Star shouted.

"Sunny and I got into some trouble with the church thanks to Cousin Dax," Lec said, "But things went okay."

They decided to let Donna go first and tell them about her skiing vacation.


	2. The toy that saved Christmas part 1

The Solos were in Dinkletown, a small town not far from the Dinkesky Toy Factory, famous for making toys from Woody's roundup, the Mermaid Battle Squadron, and the Steakforce.

At the lodge, Donna, Groot, and Rocket saw the Dinkletown Jr Choir singing,

 _"I can't believe it's Christmas_

 _I think I'm finally gettin' something_

 _Can't believe it's Christmas_

 _My favorite time of year_

 _I can't believe it's Christmas_

 _Been dreaming of a sugar-plum thing_

 _Can't believe it's Christmas_

 _Oh, boy, it's finally here_

 _Ho, ho, away we go_

 _With rosey cheeks and hearts aglowin'_

 _Hey, hey, our favorite day_

 _It makes us want to cheer_

 _Yo, ho, we love the snow_

 _At least we know we won't be mowing_

 _Ya, hey, we're glad to say_

 _That Christmas time is here_

 _We can't believe it's Christmas_

 _Been waiting for a million hours_

 _Can't believe it's Christmas_

 _Oh what a nifty day_

 _We can't believe it's Christmas_

 _Took 14,018 showers_

 _Can't believe it's Christmas_

 _And now it's time to play_

 _We can't believe it's Christmas_

 _We think we're finally gettin' something_

 _Can't believe it's Christmas_

 _Our favorite time of year_

 _We can't believe it's Christmas_

 _Been dreaming of a sugar-plum thing_

 _Can't believe it's Christmas_

 _Oh, boy it's finally, oh boy it's finally here_ " the kids sang.

"Sugar Plum Thing?" Rocket asked, "Wouldn't it be this, "Sugar Plum Fairy"

"I am Groot," Groot said,

"He said, "I'm guessing they wanted to rhyme." Donna translated.

"Now sweetie" Ben said, "Your mom and I are going to go find the spa,"

In the lobby, they started watching the Walnuts Christmas special. Suddenly, they show was interrupted, "Ho Ho Ho, Merry Christmas," said a familiar face in a cheap Santa costume.

They recognized him as Taserface. He was promoting a new toy, "Buzz-Saw Louie" which has a real buzz-saw and knows the "True" meaning of Christmas by pressing his nose. Once there the toy said, "Christmas is when you get stuff" and "You need more toys."

Then he explained that their patrons will deliver it right to their door, "So take it from me Taserface," he said as Donna, Rocket, and Groot got more suspicious, "I mean Santa Claus and my little elf helpers"

Then they showed Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom badly disguised as elves. Then he said that they won't be happy til they get Buzz-Saw Louie, "Billy has more toys than you." said the toy as they changed it to the Walnuts Christmas special.

Rocket, Groot, and Donna weren't fooled by their disguises but figured who would buy a Buzz Saw Louie. Outside their hotel room, they saw kids complaining about getting more toys and ditching a boy with brown hair. One said, "You have more toys than us," said one choir kid, "That's what Santa said,"

Donna came up to the boy crying, "Your name must be Billy." Donna suggested.

"How did you know?" Billy asked.

"The cheap toy said it," Donna answered, "And I sense a pattern."

As she was comforting him and getting to know him better, Taserface was ripping off his Santa beard and hat. He told LHATHOF that he wanted the kids to be their whiners and they'll make money with the toy he came up with, "Why not kill them and eat their liver?" He asked,

"I heard human liver is delicious," Dedede recalled,

"They'll be suspecting us." Taserface shouted, "Tricking the CEO of the company and all the workers into going on vacation to Canada was brilliant."

Meanwhile, the toys were being tested. Then one of them didn't like the words coming out of his own head, " _Grumpy kids, greedy dreams." he sang, "This is not what Christmas means._

 _I'm just a toy._

 _I don't claim to be a genius,_

 _but there must be more to Christmas_

 _There must be more to Christmas_

 _I think we're really missing something_

 _must be more to Christmas_

 _But what_?"

Before the watchdog had a chance to box him, he made an escape and ran out of the factory.


End file.
